We are
by Kidbro
Summary: Lucy and Natsu take a job request together without Happy up in the Mountains. Something happens during the train ride on their way there. Both Natsu and Lucy will face challenges and choices on their way to safety. What will this bring forth? Read for more!
1. Trains

It was a beautiful morning. The suns warm light shone through as the soothing sounds of birds slowly woke her up and light breeze swopped through the open bedroom window.

"_Wait… when did I open my window?" _

She could feel something breathing and very warm beside her. Extremely warm. At that point she already knew who it was that had opened her window and was currently sleeping soundly right next to her. Her personal heater and best friend Natsu Dragneel.

She immediately tensed and tried to get away from him but his right arm pinned her down on to the bed again. She turned to face him.

His face was cuddled up against her pillow and some drool could be seen in the corner of his wide open mouth. She forgot their awkward position and gave out a short but loud laugh.

He started to stir at the sound and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times to see clearer. When he saw Lucy's red face he smiled. A big heart warming, childish and extremely cute smile.

"Good morning Lucy!" He said as he finally released her to sit up and stretch. She sighed heavily at his behaviour. Some would think that boys would be embarrassed being caught by sleeping next to a girl they weren't dating. He was just… Him. She was actually quite disappointed in his uncaring reaction. She blushed at her own thoughts.

Suddenly she remembered that she was supposed to be angry with him.

"Natsuuu…. What are you doing here?" Her head was turned so that he couldn't see her but her menacing aura gave her away. Natsu gulped. He must be careful with what he says when she's like this. His life could depend on it!

"It's like this Lucy... I found a perfect mission request for the two of us and I went here to tell you… But it was pretty late so you were asleep, so I thought that I should wait until tomorrow instead of waking you up… and I didn't want to run all the way here again… so I decided to sleep here instead! Your bed is much more comfortable than my hammock anyway." Though that was only a bonus. Lucy was the real reason.

Lucy sighed. She was actually on a forgiving mood today. "Next time, please wake me up" She begged him. He laughed and nodded.

"By the way Natsu, you said just the two of us? What about Happy?" She asked.

"He said he was going to help Wendy prepare a surprise for Charle, it was getting boring without him around" He grinned at her. She smiled at the thought of whatever reaction Charle would have to Happy's and Wendy's 'surprise'.

"I hope they have fun then" She finally answered him.

She got up from bed, the bedsheets in a solid grip in her hand. She was only wearing a T-shirt and some panties. Natsu's comfortable heat was replaced by the cool morning air. She shivered as she moved towards her dresser.

"Natsu, could you go out while I dress?" He did as told, happy she wasn't mad at him.

Lucy dropped the sheets when he was out. She quickly changed into some decent clothes and tied up her hair in a ponytail. She checked herself in the mirror, and pleased with the results, she went out to Natsu facing him with a big smile.

"Now that request you were talking about?"

…

This was hell. The true meaning of evil. He couldn't for his life understand how anyone willingly would step on to one of these killer machines. Fucking trains. One day he would melt them all down to nothing. That metal bastard could eat them for all he…! His thoughts were interrupted by yet another urge to throw up. His stomach was currently in war with the rest of his body.

They were heading towards some mountain. Apparently it's too far and too cold to walk all the way so they had to use means of transportation.

"Come on Natsu! It can't be that bad…" He turned his gaze up from his knees to look at Lucy. She was sitting on her chair, opposite way to his, bending down toward him with a concerned look in her eyes.

"I think I'm gonna throw up" He reached his arm out to open the window next to him, but got interrupted when Lucy grabbed his hand half way. When he looked at her again she was smiling with a slight blush on her cheeks as she gently patted her knees, inviting him to lay his head on her lap. He nodded to her offer, too ill to risk speaking.

He tried to stand up and switch sides but as soon as he did, he felt a sharp pain in the pit of his stomach and doubled over in pain.

He suddenly felt a warm, soothing hand rubbing his back in a comforting manner. Another warm hand took his and led him to a chair and placed his head on Lucy's lap. It then started to gently stroke his hair, with small, soft movements.

The scent of cinnamon and vanilla filled his nose. Lucy's scent. He turned to his side and wrapped his arms around her, dragging her closer. He buried his nose against her stomach to pick up more of her wonderful scent. He still felt very sick but the gentle hand on his head combined with Lucy's sweet scent made him feel a lot better.

He turned his head up to look at her but her giant boobs blocked his view.

"Lucy…" He whispered. She bent over at the sound of his voice, and as a result, pressing her boobs against his face.

"_So soft…."_ He thought. He could feel his cheeks heat up. When she noticed what she was doing, she instantly tilted back again.

"Sorry!" She said and covered her head with her hand to conceal her own blush. He grabbed her wrist and pulled it back to his hair, in a quiet order to keep up her magic.

"Does it feel better?" She asked when he smiled.

"Yeah… Thanks Luce, you really are the best" He said and closed his eyes.

…

He woke up to screams. People were running around, some seemed to be crying. It was then he noticed that he was perfectly fine. The train wasn't moving. And with that came the realization that Lucy wasn't here.

He shoot up immediately. Panic filled him and his heart was beating faster than ever. Where was Lucy? He stood up and ran out from their cabin. People were screaming around him, increasing his worries. What had happened?

Suddenly he saw it. The end of the train was gone. Giant rocks replaced what was supposed to be the driving area and a lot of room with it. He could hear sharp sounds of more coming down. He had to find Lucy now! But where was she? If she knew what was going on she would have woke him up. Was she hurt? Dead? NO!

"LUCYYY!" he screamed as he furiously searched around him for the blond celestial mage. He started to pant as he ran around inside the train searching for her.

She had to be somewhere in here! She was NOT under those rocks! She couldn't be! If she was it would be the end for him. His light would be gone and he would be forever trapped in darkness. But it's okay right? Right? She won't leave! She would never leave her friends behind! Never leave him behind!

He continued his frantic search. He could no longer hear the sounds of the people surrounding him. The only thing he could hear was his own heavy breathing and pounding heart. Hope started to leave him for every passing second. He had ran two laps around the train, avoiding falling rocks on the way. He was at the beginning again. The driver's area.

He searched for her scent but the smell of blood and all the panicked people around him made it difficult.

He was just about to run back to check again when he finally caught her sweet scent that he loved so much. It was extremely faint, but it was still there. He went closer to the rocks. The scent came from behind them. He carefully moved the huge rock. The rock's falling on top of another had created an air went with just enough space so that a human could fit.

And in the hole laid his Lucy.

…

Well this was fun! I am a really lazy person, but I hope I will update this more frequently than I think I will. Have hope Kiddies! Well this was something random I came up with when I was eating toast and listening to "Happy" which has nothing to do with the story. But that is how it works. When I listen to sad song I write happy things and when I listen to happy songs I write sad things. And there's something about toast that makes me evil.

Please guys… feedback! My English isn't perfect! My grammar may be bad… I'm not from the US or the UK so… yeah…


	2. Snow

"LUCY!"

Someone was screaming her name. Where did the voice come from? She couldn't tell with all this darkness surrounding her. It was so cold.

"LUCY!" There it was again. She knew that voice. But it was so shaky. Like the person calling her was crying. It was a desperate cry.

She didn't like this. Not one bit. This voice belonged to someone precious of hers. She must get out of this dark, cold place so she could help him! Him? That's right! It's Natsu!

She started to run in the direction of his voice. He kept calling her name over and over, and the closer she got the faster she went. Suddenly an all too bright light exploded into her face. It felt like someone was pulling her. Her whole body felt heavy and weak. Then she heard his voice again. Closer.

…^_ ^…

"Luce..." Her body was still cold. Her head was bleeding and she was barely breathing. He had his arms wrapped around her in an attempt to warm her up. He was trying to transfer his body heat to her but it felt like it wasn't working that well.

When he found her under those rocks, bruised and unconscious, his first thought was that she was dead. Imagine the huge relief when he found out she was still breathing. Still amongst the living. If she died he wouldn't know what to do.

The next thing he had done was to pick her up and faster than lightning, jumping out and run away from the train and the rain of boulders. The problem now was that they were stuck on a snowy mountain with now food or shelter. And he himself couldn't feel it because of his abnormal body temperature, but it was probably freezing cold up here.

A snowstorm had struck the mountain and was probably the cause of the falling balls of doom. The wind ripped in both his and Lucy's clothes.

He buried his face in Lucy's hair, breathing in her scent and held her even tighter. He brought his mouth closer to her ear and started repeating her name in a quiet whisper.

"Please Luce… wake up!" At those words, he finally got a response. He could feel her arms moving up to his chest and pressed them against his heart. She gripped his shirt in a tight grasp.

"Natsu… It hurts" He shrugged away to see her crying. He knew what she meant. She was probably experiencing one major head ache, plus her foot seemed to be hurt. It was drenched in her blood. And if that wasn't even enough, she had cuts and bruises here and there.

He carefully brought his hand up to her face and cupped her cheeks. The other hand still firmly wrapped around her waist to support her. He started to gently wipe away her tears. Seeing her cry was something he couldn't just watch.

"It's going to be okay Luce… You're okay" He whispered quietly as he rocked her body back and forth. Her sobs ebbed out after a minute or two.

Then he wrapped both his arms around her to lift her up. He held her close and covered her with his jacket for extra warmth. He locked around after shelter. All he could see was snow.

He carried her over to some stones and carefully placed her beside them. He used his fire to build the snow up and the wrap it around them, creating walls. He then jumped out of there little 'house' and gathered snow at the top making a roof. Now they had shelter from the wind. Next stop, heat. Even if he could create a fire to keep her warm, he wouldn't be able to keep it alive forever. So he needed to find wood.

He looked around him, but the only thing here was rocks and snow. He started to run back to the train. It wasn't too far away. The train was partly made out of wood at some parts so he could use that to make a fire. This was probably the only time he would ever be grateful too trains. Lucky for him when he got there, the rocks had stopped falling. The train was completely crushed, and no one was there. Everyone had probably been too panicked to do anything else but to run.

He quickly gathered a huge pile of timber and headed back to where Lucy was in an incredible speed. He had only been away from her a few minutes, but he was still very worried about her. In her condition right now she was weak, and he had to protect her.

The snow house he had made finally came into view. He dropped the fire wood beside him and made a hole for him to crawl in. He then dragged the wood inside to.

He left the passage open as for an air went. He then turned his head to check on Lucy. She was still lying against the rocks, breathing heavily with her eyes squeezed together in pain. He built up a small pile of wood and created a small flame in his hand. He then proceeded to light the fire. As soon as it caught flame he turned around to Lucy again.

He bent over to examine on her injuries. He followed the trail of blood in her face up to a not too deep cut in her scalp. She must have gotten hit by a small rack in the middle of all panic and fainted. He took up some snow in his hand and melted it down to water to clean the wound. He then ripped a piece of his shirt to wrap around her head.

When he was done with that he moved down to her foot. When he had pulled her out her foot from the vent he had to move a part of the train's roof away from her legs. He turned her foot round carefully looking the cause of all the blood. He found a deep cut at the upper part of her foot. He cleaned the cut the same way as he did with her head, and once again took a piece from his shirt to wrap around the wound, only this time a few more layers. Just in case it would start to bleed again.

He lifted her up to sit down and embrace her in his lap. He cuddled her body close against his to keep her even warmer. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. She tried to speak but her voice failed her. Instead she just hugged him, and once again closed her eyes. He soon followed suit.

…^_^…

It was warm. Much warmer than before. Where was this heat coming from? She opened her eyes to discover Natsu and herself in a tight embrace. She was just about to wake him up with a scream but felt a sharp pain in her left foot. She looked down to see her foot wrapped in the fabric of Natsu's shirt. She tried to bend over to take a closer look but the pain stopped her and she let out a small scream. The sound of her pained voice woke Natsu up.

He quickly came out of his sleepy state and grabbed a hold of Lucy's arm to pull her back to him.

"Lucy, what are you doing? You'll hurt yourself!" He stood up and checked her foot, in case she had reopened the wound. To his relief it still looked pretty good. She would probably be able to wear this for a few more hours before he had to change it. It would be really bad if it got infected.

"Natsu!" He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her. She had been calling his name for awhile now.

"Were are we and why are we here?" She asked. He stared at her.

"You don't remember?" he said.

"What do you mean?" she had forgotten all that! But when he thought about it he realized that it was most likely, with her being unconscious before and with a big bump on her head. He sighed.

"Well it's like this…"

…^_^…

Well I think I was pretty quick with an update. At least for being me. I rewrite my shit to many times. Please tell me if you find any grammar or wrong spellings that I didn't notice. And please tell me what you think. Bye!


	3. Back again

"What are we going to do?" Lucy's arms flew up to the back of her head as she looked down at the ground.

"We have to start moving!" she said and tried to get up, but was stopped by a painful pang from her left foot. She let out a sharp breath of pain.

"Lucy!" He had already dragged her down to his lap again when she heard his worried voice. His hand went down to her foot to examine it again.

"Can't you call Virgo for supplies or something like that Luce? We could seriously use some!" He spoke as he unwrapped her foot and ripped a new piece of cloth for the now reopened wound.

"That's right! My keys!" She grabbed he belt to pick them up.

"What the…. Where are they?" She looked down to see her belt and her keys nowhere to be found. She immediately scanned the icy room to see if her precious keys had just been carelessly tossed away buy Natsu as when he took care of her. When she still couldn't found them, a rising feeling of despair fell upon her.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Natsu tried to look over her shoulder to see her face. When he finally managed to do so he was met by the sight of a teary Lucy.

"My keys are gone…" She hiccupped. She looked down and cowered her face with her hands. Quiet sobs rocked threw her body.

He realized then that they wouldn't get any help to come down. That sure as hell wouldn't stop him! Actually… He was kind of fired up! Natsu pulled away her hands and turned slightly so that he could face Lucy properly.

"It's okay Luce! We'll find your keys and walk down this mountain safe and well! No problem right!?" He gave her a huge grin. Lucy gaped at his positives, but then slowly smiled to. She wiped away her tears and changed her expression to one of determination. She clenched her fists and nodded.

"Yeah!"

…*_*…

They were finally done. Damn that was exhausting. They were finally finished making out. There way out that is. Natsu's igloo had been cowered with thick layers of snow during their time in there.

With her foot and slow pace Natsu had done most of the work. She had to stop him from using his fire dragon roar. They didn't know how long they would be here so they had to save power in case of emergency. He knew that to but they were both worried for Lucy's spirits. They were probably somewhere back at the train.

"Hey, Lucyyyyy!" Nastu whined. She turned her attention to him.

"All that digging got me hungry, fix me something" He pleaded. She slapped her fore head.

"With what genious? Do you see anything I could cook with?" She tried to stand up again, and to her surprise it didn't hurt as much as before. It was probably because of the splint she fixed with some of the planks Natsu had gotten for fire wood earlier, and even more cloth from his cape.

"I'll catch something!" he smiled. He then got done on one knee with his back facing her.

"Now, get on, we'll go and look for your keys now!" She blushed but climbed up on his back. His back was warm and comforting. She suddenly forgot about her nervousness and gently snuggled closer to the nape of his neck, her mouth resting on his pulse. It was beating so slowly that she almost got worried about him. But the even pace made her feel calm and relaxed.

"Ehm… Luce?" her eyes immediately snapped open. What was she doing getting all cozy with Natsu!? She tried to distant herself from Natsu as much as possible, but with him giving her a piggyback it wasn't easy. She felt her cheeks heat up in a blush that probably coward her whole head.

She looked up past his broad shoulders to see, if he too, was blushing. He had his head turned to the opposite direction. Oh well. Who was she kidding, this is Natsu were talking about!

He started to half run, in what she at least thought was the direction of the train. He was pretty fast even with her as a heavy burden. She felt a little bad for making him have to do this, but she couldn't move very fast. They needed food and real supplies for her foot. If it were to get infected up here she could probably die.

She snapped out of her thoughts as Natsu ran around a corner and the train wreck came in full view. She gaped at the complete destruction. Huge blocks of stone was resting on top of each other, and around the train. The train itself was all buckled up. At the parts where there was supposed to be wood, the roof had caved in creating huge piles of s a stone mess.

"_I was under one of those…"_ She cringed at the mere thought. Being buried under tons of rocks, like in the movies when you got buried alive.

Natsu walked up closer to the train, his senses alert. She could feel his whole body tense up at the all too quiet atmosphere. The only thing that could be heard was Natsu's feet, every time he took another step forward. This place seemed to have totally stopped in time.

She tightened her grip around Natsu, this time not caring if they got a little too close. This tension and silence was so killing her. Natsu seemed to think the opposite. His mood was still on top and the only reason he took it slow was to not cause yet another rock rain.

"Natsu?" She asked when he set her down just outside a part of the front section of the train. This part was made out of wood, and almost completely demolished.

"This is where I found you…" He said. It could have been just her but she could swear that she saw his smile being replaced with a look of terror for a split second. He must have been very worried about her before. But again, it could have been just her.

"Let's look for your keys Lucy!" He said as he jumped in to the mess. She was just about to follow suit when his head shot up above some big boulder. He shook his head in a no and disappeared once again. When she continued to try to climb up the rock he screamed at her.

"I can hear you still moving Luce! Sit down and take it easy! You have to be careful with your leg!" She huffed, annoyed with his words. But even so she sat down on an near by rock. She probably couldn't climb in there anyway.

A cold gust of air blew past her, ripped at her clothes and pulled her hair. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her arms up and down to muster more heath. She wanted Natsu's warmth again. Without him, she could really feel the mountain colds hardships. As her fingers started to go numb she made a vow to never go on a mission somewhere cold again.

She decided that she needed to move. Motion regenerated warmth. She could see if her keys was somewhere outside the train.

She could hear Natsu mutter something about her being to reckless. He was totally exaggerating, as long as she could walk it couldn't be that bad. Even if every step felt like a knife digging into her flesh. So her walking became uneven and extremely slow. But that left her lots of time to analyse her surroundings, to look for either something brown, gold or silver.

With all the pure white snow that was probably atop her celestial spirit keys it wouldn't be an easy task to find them. Worry touched her hart for a second or two, but she held on to her hope. This was her friends they were talking about, she **can** and she **will** find them!

Fired up, as to say, she moved along the rocks, avoiding the snow. If she tried to walk there, it was much possible to get stuck and Natsu would have to pull her up.

A Small, but bright light hit her eyes. She first thought it was a reflection of the sun, but with the sky coward in clouds it was impossible. The light came from the snowy part of the terrain and was only two step away.

Lucy totally forgot about both her foot and how deep the snow probably was and took a quick step forward.

…^o^…

Thank you for keep on reading my shit. This chapter came really, and I mean really late. I had planned to release it ages ago. But my responsibilities as a student and so on stopped me. This month was really harsh. Well anyway, please keep reading if you like and review if you have anything you think I should change too chapter four or any other thing you have on your mind. Bye!


	4. The search

He had to hurry up and find them. Lucy was probably very cold by now and that would only weaken her body even more. If she got a fever, it was highly possible that she would die up here and that was a thing he could not allow.

He moved a particular large rock, one that had been right next to the place he found her. Because of the open roof and the fact that there was a storm going all night, made that you no longer could see her blood. But he could smell it. And the fear still lingered.

He suddenly got a very bad feeling. Like something was going to happen.

"AAAAAAH!"

His feet reacted before his mind and he immediately made a jump start towards the sound of Lucy's scream.

"LUCY!" He called. He looked down from midair and saw a rather large hole in the ground. He knew he shouldn't have let her go. The worry from before once again clanged at his heart as he jumped down the hole after her.

He landed easily on the ground with a soft thud. His eyes scanned the new environment. It seemed to be like it was some underground cave. Sharp ice stakes hanged dangerously from the roof of the cave and the floor was coward with a packed layer of snow and ice. But he could not see Lucy. His heart skipped a beat.

"Lucy!" He called once again. His voice echoed through the room. He sharpened his hearing to listen for an answer.

Nothing.

He pressed his ear at the floor to listen for footsteps. First he really couldn't pick up anything but after a second or two her heard someone running. That couldn't possibly be Lucy. With her foot she could barely walk.

Either it was someone else from the train accident but he doubted it. There weren't that many people on to start with. And a lot must have… Have died while he was busy looking for Lucy. And even if it was someone from the train, it was not likely for him or her to find this place just like that. Most probably started going down or found shelter in some cave.

He didn't waste any more time pondering over it and started to move in the direction of the footsteps. He really needed to find Lucy. She was hurt and weak. And if that wasn't enough, the cherry on top was her lost keys. She wouldn't be able to defend herself without her keys, whip or functioning legs.

He started running straight down the cave. As soon as he had moved a few meters he got hit by Lucy's strong, get comforting smell. He also smelled someone else. He should have been able to do that earlier… Why couldn't he?

He concentrated on his blond celestial mage of a partner. He was relieved that he did not smell ant of her blood. But what was concerning was the other smell that seemed to be around the same location of Lucy. He also was starting to pick up the scent of her blood. He speeded up even more. He was close. If he called for her know, she would probably hear him.

"LUCYYY!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He badly wanted her to answer him. To hear her voice would be a confirmation that she was really alright.

"NATSU!STOP!" He terror and pain was immediately noted. Then he saw light. Then he saw her.

….…

She felt so bad. She had let herself be tricked by this… this horribly annoying man. His magic was strange. One second she had fallen from the snowy roof of the cave, down into this red headed man's arms, and the next thing she knew, they were outside again.

He threw her onto a pile with fluffy snow. It was like landing on a pillow. A really cold one at that. Then he started pestering her with questions and conversations. What made him think she would want to talk to him after he took her away from Natsu. He must have noticed by now and was probably worried sick.

"…and also, I was thinking you should lose some weight, because you know, your real heavy!" he finished his latest sentence. She hit him in the head and huffed.

"What you do that for missy?!" He rubbed the spot where she hit him.

"So rude…" she mumbled. She turned her head to ask him to shut up but he got before her again.

"That's also a bad thing about you! You should try acting more cutely or you'll never get a boyfriend! You could always…"And so he rambled on about her appearance and personality. He was so annoying! Only insulting her and pointing out all her faults. And having that innocent smile on while doing it.

He looked younger than her but he was pretty tall so he couldn't be. He had big yellow eyes and always smiled, which could fool you into thinking that he was cute, but as soon as he opened his mouth he was a real little devil. He was also very pale and thin. Just like a girl. He wore a puffy red jacket, which matched his hair, and a pair of black jeans.

She had cancelled out his complaints long ago and now waited for Natsu to come save her. She knew he would come. He always came.

But seriously though, she did not feel threatened at all buy this cute looking boy. Was she really kidnapped? And even if she was… why?

"Hey um… what's your name?" She tried to ask him in a middle of a sentence. He looked surprised that she asked him something.

"Ao…" He said more seriously.

"Ao, why did you bring me here?" She asked him. He smiled sneakily at her question. He put one finger at side of his mouth, still smiling, and tilted his head a bit to the left in an unknowing gesture.

"I wonder why?" He singed. She gave him a warning glare and raised her fist again. He took ahold of it and pulled her down. Before she knew it she laid pinned to the ground with Ao on top of her. He was to close for comfort. She freaked out a bit when he started to bend even closer.

"Your dragon is a small part of something very big" He whispered into her ear. "And you are the bait to lure him in" He giggled.

Lucy's eyes widened at his word.

"What do you mean?!" She half screamed at him. If something bad would be happening to Natsu… She had to do something!

"That's classified missy" He laughed at her. She got seriously mad now. She wouldn't let any harm come to Natsu or anyone else for that matter. And she would definitely not just sit back and watch as someone planned to hurt one of her friends. Without clearly thinking things threw, she slapped him. Hard.

His face was turned to the right, so that she couldn't see his face clearly and a big red bruise was already starting to form where she slapped him. He gently touched the spot.

Without saying anything he grabbed her throat in a strong grip and shot up from the ground. He held her high enough for her feet to barely touch the ground. He had a dark look in his eyes, the original yellow color completely gone, with pitch black to replace it. His smile turned crazy and evil. His teeth had become sharp and long.

"Think before you do missy… Or your action will be the last thing you do" His voice had changed to something dark and out of this world. This guy is a demon!

"What are you?!" She managed to wheeze out. "Why are you doing this?!" She knew it was meaningless to ask again, but somehow this didn't seem like the same guy. He smirked.

"I'm the yellow devil, YD for short, nice to meet you, Lucy…" He said in his dark, echoing voice.

She gasped at his answer. She had read legend about this before. Heard stories about the four devils of the earth. The yellow devil, the black devil, the white devil and the red devil. All stood for different things.

The yellow devil is the happiest and the most childish one, according to her book. But when it actually loses its temper, hell brakes lose. She sincerely hoped that her books were wrong.

The black devil one is the most evil of the fore. He is furious and mysterious and always strives to achieve more power. With other word, the completely insane one that doesn't care who or why he kills.

The white devil is the arrogant one that would like to think of him or herself as the most perfect being in the universe. White put everything down below them and gets treated like a god or goddess with pure power.

She didn't know anything about the red devil though. No one's never told her about him and all written information had either not been written down or ripped out.

She felt his sharp nails bore into her neck, and soon after she felt a warm liquid run down her neck, staining her jacket. Her hands furiously tried to pry his hand metal grip of her neck. She couldn't breathe!

Just when she thought she was a gonner, he let her go. He licked the blood of his head and gave her a smile that gave her a feeling of uneasiness.

"You're lucky big brother white needs you alive, but pull that shit again and I will do something" His smile was completely gone when he finished his words.

"Actually… I should teach you not to mess with me right away" Before she could even register his words, his hand flew out and land at the center of her stomach. All air flew out of her and forced her to bend over to then kick her back in pile of snow.

"LUCYYY!" Natsu's voice! No! If he was hear then Ao would try to hurt him. She didn't want anything to happen to her pink haired fire mage. With her last breath of air, she cried out a desperate warning.

…(T_T)…

This time think I was pretty quick! Well for me that is. I hope those of you that read this far like how the story turned out, and if you have any suggestions of possible changes than please send those to me. Please review this story! And that's all for KidBro. Thanks! Okay? You catch on bruh? Bye! ^_^


	5. The fight begins

**A/N: Please have in mind that I am not from any English speaking country, so I pardon my grammar or spelling faults. I haven't said this before, because… yeah. Awesomeness. **

**Anyway, the story continues…**

As soon as he set his eyes on the two, his body reacted. Some read head was standing over Lucy with his foot raised like he was going to kick her. Lucy herself was lying on the ground. He could see faint signs from blood at her neck and down her mouth. He snapped.

He shot forward towards the red head with his fist raised, preparing for a punch.

"Fire dragons iron punch!" He cried out as his fist made contact with the strangers face. He flew away at the impact of the punch and the explosion that followed.

A thick layer of smoke made it impossible to see what happened to the boy.

"You really thought I would go gown with just one hit?" A voice said right behind him. Before he could turn around, a powerful kick hit his back sending him flying away. He barely had time to react as the boy was over him in air, and once again kicked him only this time, he smashed him down towards earth again.

"I'm not that easy big brother red" He snickered. Natsu dragged himself up from the crater that had formed when he hit ground.

"Natsu!" He heard Lucy scream. She was about to make her way to him but got stopped by the read head.

He put one arm in front of her, but didn't care too look at her. His eyes were on Natsu with a murderous intent in them.

"It's okay Luce! Just stay away!" He screamed back to her. He gave her a reassuring smile before turning his gaze back to his enemy.

"I have three questions I would like you to answer me" He said in a low voice. This seemed to not be a problem for bloody boy.

"Go on" He said with an innocent smile. When his eyes were closed like this and the dark aura around him faded, he could be taken for a child.

"What's your name?" Natsu asked a little higher this time.

"Ao, YD, Yellow devil, your choice" He raised his shoulders and hands in an uncaring matter as he replied.

"Ao, why did you take Lucy?" Natsu kept his calm. He could feel Lucy's uneasiness about this situation. She seemed worried.

"To make you come all the way here of course! Big brother should be here any second now!" he smiled.

"_Big brother?"_ Natsu thought, but decided not to care about the last part.

"What do you want with us?" Was his final question. Ao smirked and gave out his honest answer.

"To put plan END in run" Both Natsu's and Lucy's eyes widened at his words. The so called end of the world END!

He didn't have any more time to think as Ao attacked again. Natsu jumped out of the way before he could get a good hit in and jumped up in the sky.

"Fire dragons roar" he roared as flames spurted out of his mouth. Ao avoided the hot attack and prepared for a counter one.

"Spectrum light" he shouted. A single blazing beam of light came out from his hand. The strange thing hit Natsu's side. Natsu let out a grunted scream of pain when the attack hit him, but quickly shook it off and jumped out of the way when more resembling attacks came at him again.

He had to think of something to lay in a good hit at the devil boy.

"Hollow gold" The boy shouted. He prepared to avoid this new attack, but to his surprise nothing it him.

Instead a swirling wind and blinding light swallowed him up. He could no longer see or smell Ao. Not Lucy either for that matter. The only thing he could rely on now was his ears.

He could hear Ao's teasing laugh around him. He kept his calm, stood still and listened.

To different footsteps were moving around him. The lighter ones must be Lucy's and the heavy ones must be Ao. He concentrated on Ao. He heard slight shifting's in the air around him. Really close actually.

"_To the right"_ He thought and shoot his right fist out, blazing and hot like the sun.

The hit made full contact with Ao's face and smashed him down towards the ground, forming a crater of his own. He quikly got up and shook it off. He raced toward Natsu again.

Ao got in to strong kicks in his stomach area before Natsu could block and deliver a kick of his own. They kept hitting and getting hit until the dust mist subsided.

"Natsu!" he could hear Lucy call for him. Her voice was shaky and filled with worry.

"Lucy! Go!" He screamed back. If she were in some way get in between their fight… He didn't even want to think of what could happen. And besides, if this devil guy was telling him the truth a second opponent was on his way.

"No way! I can't just leave you here!" She replied.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but what happened to our fight?" Ao had walked up pretty close to him now. A fist flew towards his face again.

"Burst impact" He cried as his fist lit up. Natsu had no time to think and did the only thing he could think of. He opened his mouth… And ate Ao's fist. It exploded inside his mouth. Ao immediately pulled it out with a scream.

"What the… ewwww!" he screamed and waved his hand in the air.

"Thanks for the meal"

He froze in his panicked state and slowly turned around to the dragon slayer. A burning sensation had begun to spread threw out the area. It made Ao freeze solid from where he was standing.

"Fire Dragons mighty…" Natsu started. There was no escape. The glare he gave Ao made him paralyzed and unable to escape for what's next. Ao closed his eyes a waited for the attack to hit him. 1 second, 2 seconds, 3 seconds passed. He opened his eyes again. The raging fire boy was gone!

"ESCAPE!" he could hear a roar through the mountain. That little.. He followed the sound.

Natsu was currently heading down hill with a frightened blond mage in his arms. He was running at an incredible speed with fire spurting out behind him. He had to get Lucy to somewhere safe. If he hadn't ate that explosion, Lucy had gotten caught up in it. He had to make sure she was out of harm's way as long as her keys was gone.

"What ar…" he covered Lucy's Mouth to not reveal their location before he could find a fitting hiding spot.

As he continued running, he noticed that more and more trees was starting to appear. They must be getting a bit closer to the city now. But he didn't have enough time to get Lucy there.

He finally decided on a extremely high tree with plenty of leaves and twigs to hide her completely.

"Stay here… I will finish this a quickly as I can" he smiled before he jumped down the tree and ran back the opposite direction.

He felt great after having eaten. That explosion was actually pretty god.

"So you're Natsu Dragneel…" he heard a voice from his right.

A tall guy with long white hair was leaning against a tree about three meters away from Natsu. His deep light blue eyes was burring into his eyes. He was about to ask who this stranger was when Ao appeared from the left. His eyes flew up in happy surprise when he saw the white guy.

"Big brother Lite!" He screamed and threw himself at him. Lite's bright eyes widened is unpleasant discovery at Ao. He tried to get away from the all too eager boy, but soon found himself at the ground together with the read headed boy.

"Ao you idiot!" he screamed and hit him in the head. He scrambled up from the ground quickly, and dragged Ao up with him.

"To be punished by brother… I'm so happy" Ao sighed. Lite blushed angrily at this state.

"Shut up!"

"pfff" With this natsu was on the ground holding his stomach for laughter. This was just to funny.

"And what are you laughing at!" he screamed, ifuriated. His face was bright red and you could almost see steam rising from him.

"You… you… played it so.. s… so cool… until Ao came! So lame!HAHAHAHAHA!" He got out between his scarred breathing. He tried to stop, but just couldn't.

Suddenly to feet came down towards him. He caught both in midair. Both Ao and Lite had a very dark look on their faces. It was hard to believe with how bright Lite had been for just seconds ago.

"Don't you even dare call brother lame!" Ao wheezed out in a way darker voice then before.

"Don't ever call me lame!" Lite himself said in a clearer but still dark voice. They raised their fists and hit together in a combined move. An incredible bright light blinded him.

The impact made the earth beneath them give out completely. A shock wave made everything within 50 meters become completely obliterated.

When the immense pressure stopped, the brothers stood up and bend back. A smoke screen concealed them. They breathed out and grinned. Or that was until they both got stomped down by someone from above.

Both brothers fell down to the ground as the person used them as a boost to jump up.

"That's some mighty power you guys possess there" A voice said. Fire spread threw out the area, brightening the smoke screen. But this light was different from theirs. It was warm.

"But let's get serious" Natsu grinned.

…(=3=)…

So that's all for this time. I have no excuse for taking so long. I'm on my summer vacation. At home. In my couch. Watching anime. So yeah, I'm just lazy. (^_^) I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
